Not Willing To Let Go
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: He didn't want her to go back, and she didn't want to go back either, but a small kiss makes it more difficult...


A/Note: Okay, this is one of the first pairings that I really wanted to write for, but I ended up writing different pairings in the Bleach fandom. One of my top favorite pairings in Bleach. Please, go ahead and go passed my blabber to read.

Warning: Two spoilers within this fanfic.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Not Willing To Let Go**

The small kiss that was shared. Just a quick one before anything began crumbling beneath and around them. Ichigo looked at Rukia wondering when she was now on his lap with her staring into his eyes. She was always so beautiful, but he feels like he just now noticed even more. Ichigo's half lidded eyes wondered if Rukia was thinking the same thing. Would it change anything between them? That's his only question as his face was slightly heated.

Rukia stared at Ichigo with the same look of curiosity. She started to switch the way she was positioned on his lap now sitting sideways on the lap. She felt awkward being at the close proximity of Ichigo. She's been this close before, but she never felt weird. She thought it was because of the chaste kiss they shared just a few seconds ago. There was something different here.

"When do you have to head back to Soul Society," Ichigo asked as he put his hands on his bed as he noticed that they were on Rukia's waist.

Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes, "As soon as possible."

Ichigo was somewhat saddened by the fact that she was leaving. It was the last time that he was going to see her, and they needed to talk about what just occurred between them. Rukia was shifting off of him so that she can sit on Ichigo's side. In actuality he didn't want Rukia to leave his side, but he would never admit it to her. _If only I hadn't lost my Soul Reaper powers… I wouldn't have to watch her leave._

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a small smile, "Rukia… You want to go out?"

"…Sure." Rukia answered bitter sweetly.

Ichigo stood up walking towards his door with Rukia behind him. Ichigo held the door open for Rukia to leave first before he was going out his bedroom door. He put his hands in his pockets as he followed Rukia downstairs. He watched her petit body going down each step having trouble even comprehending what was going on between them.

Rukia looked behind her for a moment noticing Ichigo's expression. He was upset and confused at the same time. She was feeling both of them at the same time at the moment too. She won't be able to see Ichigo again. She had gotten used to the orange haired boy after a long time of being in battles, school, and home. He was her home away from home. Ichigo let her stay with him after she lost her powers and now this. _Ichigo, I feel the same right now. I don't know what to say or do right now._

The two of them walked side by side. It was quiet between of the two of them. They both were eager to say something about the kiss or the current situation about Ichigo's loss of powers. Rukia sighed as she took out her soul page noticing Ichigo heard it go off too. She frowned noticing that there were no hollows around at the moment.

"I'm all yours right now, Ichigo… For the time being," Rukia mentioned putting the soul page back into her pocket with a slight smile.

Ichigo looked at the smile, "Good… I guess."

_Has Rukia always been this beautiful? I just notice this after that kiss and I keep thinking about it. No sense of worrying about that since I won't see her again._

She looked at him at the corner of her eyes, "Ichigo, you're going to be okay, aren't you?"

_When has Ichigo begun to become handsome or has he always looked this handsome?_

He didn't want to lie, but he knew it was for the best, "I'm pretty sure, I will be."

She giggled a little, "Ichigo, I know you too well that I know when you lie."

_I could never get anything passed her._

She sighed as they both went to the café to order something to eat. They were sitting there quietly each time they were trying to bring up the small kiss. Ichigo watched as Rukia drank a strawberry smoothie. Ichigo smiled as he noticed how many times people like Hanatarou got his name meaning confused with strawberry. Rukia was one of the few people that didn't say anything about his name.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said to gather Rukia's attention from the smoothie.

Rukia stopped drinking from the smoothie straw, "What is it, Ichigo?"

"Well… the… thing that happened earlier," Ichigo began with a slight blush planted on his face.

Rukia blushed a little wanting to go back to the smoothie, "The…the kiss… What happened between us at that moment?"

Ichigo continued to look at Rukia's face noticing that she was slightly heated too. They both thought that this subject was definitely a point of interest for them at the moment. They knew each other had the kiss on their thoughts as well thoughts of each other. The two of them looked away from each other slightly after not wanting to show the fact that they both knew what was happening.

_Maybe this is where is all was heading._ They both thought at the same time knowing that they better make the best out of the time they had left.

"Damn it, Rukia, what do we want from each other," Ichigo wondered sharing that lone thought with the female sitting in front of him.

The Kuchiki noticed Ichigo's tensed hand laying on the table next to the chocolate shake he ordered for himself. She put her small hand on Ichigo's tensed hand feeling his hand starting to relax slightly. Ichigo looked down at his and her hand starting to grasp her hand securely. He shyly drank some of his shake that wasn't getting any attention after they ate.

Kurosaki felt his time with Rukia was getting shorter by each second that passed. They just continued to sit there knowing that they had to let each other go at some point. He wouldn't be able to see her again smiling and happy, or the other emotions that he was used to seeing around her. He wanted to hold her again and maybe hold an even deeper more than the reluctant kiss. Rukia wanted to stay by Ichigo, but her time was running out. Pretty soon they would be without each other.

_Ichigo made too much of an impact on me to where I don't want to leave his side._

"Ichigo, you'll have a normal life again… I want you to be happy," Rukia admitted noting his gripping tighter.

Ichigo smiled a little, "I know, Rukia. I feel as though it should be with you."

"Ichigo," Rukia blushed brighter stunned that he admitted his feelings.

The two of them stood up heading to the stream. They held each other's hands as they continued their first and last date. Ichigo and Rukia sat down on the grass with their fingers enlaced. They watched as the water flowed with the sun being wrinkled in the water. Ichigo and Rukia didn't really have to voice their trust and feelings for each other.

Ichigo laid Rukia down on the grass getting at top of her small body. He put their foreheads together with a small smile still gracing his features. He knew that he was probably blushing for the fact that she had sat beside her and now she was below him. They both weren't letting go of each other's hands as Ichigo let his lips press against Rukia's own. Both of them were smiling into the kiss as they started to kiss each other shyly breaking apart and then kiss. Innocent kisses.

They started to become more passionate as Ichigo didn't break away anymore. He didn't want the kiss to end. Rukia didn't want it to end just as much as Ichigo. The two of them were being more forward with the kiss than first kisses dispatched. Ichigo felt the need for air, but also the need for Rukia. He stopped so they could get some air. Rukia heard her Soul page telling her what time it was. Ichigo got off of her then stood helping Rukia up with him.

They stood there for a moment then started to head to Kisuke's so she could return her gigai. They both didn't want to give up their only chance to be together, but she needed to go. She didn't want to get out of her gigai, but she knew better. It was time for Ichigo to move on from the Soul Reapers. She knew it had to be done and so did he.

As Ichigo and Rukia made to Kisuke's shop, she returned her gigai. She started to disappear in front of Ichigo with a small depressed smile that he was practically wearing all day. Rukia had to look down slightly not wanting to let him see her upset. They exchanged the only words they could process at the moment.

The little relationship that only lasted a day ended and would begin again someday.

A/Note: I was so upset when Rukia left. When I started reading it again for the next arc. I was so happy and now it's finally gonna end soon, I hope. I also don't write het very much if you look at my profile. So please give me feedback. I would love to know how this all went about with you all.


End file.
